Bedroom Floor
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Definisi seorang Lee Donghyuck di mata Mark Lee tak ubahnya seperti bocah bar-bar nan tengil sedikit lacur, meski hanya padanya, dan terkadang munafik, catatan juga kalau Lee Donghyuck terkadang cukup matre jika dirinya tengah frustrasi dan hobi menggesek black card kekasihnya. NCT Markhyuck/Markchan. AU! Drabble! Mark. Haechan/Donghyuck.


**Bedroom Floor**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark & Donghyuck NCT

Bussinessman!Mark & Author!Donghyuck

.

Inspired by Liam Payne's new song Bedroom Floor

dan bagaimana saya begitu cinta uke tengil, lacur, barbar, manis nan unyu sejenis Donghyuck dan A*e

Dont Like Dont Read

* * *

.

.

Definisi seorang Lee Donghyuck di mata Mark Lee tak ubahnya seperti bocah bar-bar nan tengil sedikit lacur, _meski hanya padanya_ , dan terkadang munafik, _catatan juga kalau Lee Donghyuck terkadang cukup matre jika dirinya tengah frustrasi dan hobi menggesek_ black card _kekasihnya._

Bagaimana tidak ? Bukan sekali dua kali Mark mendapati kekasihnya yang mengobrol ria ala ibu-ibu arisan di kamarnya dengan sahabat karib sejak Donghyuck masih orok, _Na Jaemin_ , yang juga menjabat sebagai kekasih menyebalkan dari rekan Mark yang hobi tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang.

Kekasihnya itu dengan begitu menggebunya dan tak peduli dirinya yang baru pulang dari kantor dengan jas yang terselampir di lengan kanan dan tangan kiri yang masih menenteng tas kerja penuh laporan yang belum Mark selesaikan karena dia tak ingin kekasihnya menunggu, _meski Mark harusnya sadar kalau Na Jaemin sudah mengantongi ijin menginap dari Lee Jeno maka eksistensinya akan terlupakan begitu saja._

Dari A sampai Z, Lee Donghyuck akan bercerita bagaimana menyebalkannya seorang Mark Lee. Entah dari ujung helai rambutnya yang katanya mencuat aneh sampai ujung jari kakinya yang katanya berukuran tak wajar. Sungguh kadang Lee Donghyuck benar-benar luar biasa dalam mendeskripsikan sesuatu. Mark bahkan sempat menyesal mengetahui pekerjaan kekasihnya sebagai penulis yang memang mengharuskannya handal dalam mendeskripsikan banyak hal.

Dan jika begini kondisinya, maka yang Mark bisa lakukan adalah berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kamar tamu menuju kamarnya utama. Dia sepertinya harus siap untuk merebahkan diri tanpa sebuah lengan yang melingkar posesif dan hela nafas yang menggelitik di dada bidang telanjangnya.

.

.

Mark mengusak rambut basahnya sembari berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Bau kopi serta pancake buatan kekasihnya merupakan salah satu hal yang takkan bisa ia tolak setiap harinya. Hampir 6 tahun bersama dan 2 tahun terakhir akhirnya Donghyuck mengalah untuk berhenti memaksanya memakan nasi di pagi hari bukanlah hal yang enteng. Mark tertawa, lalu memeluk pinggang ramping dengan pantat montok kesayangannya sembari melesakkan kepala basahnya tak peduli Donghyuck yang sudah menggerutu karena kaosnya akan ikut basah.

"Jaemin sudah pulang ?" Satu gigitan dan jilatan di bahu Donghyuck menyusul.

Donghyuck tak membalas dan hanya mengangguk, hampir memukulkan spatula di tangan ke kepala kurang ajar kesayangannya. Hendak menggerutu tapi malah sebuah desahan yang lolos malah membuat si pelaku terkekeh di belakang.

"Baguslah. Kau selalu mengabaikanku kalau bocah itu menginap." Mark melanjutkan kegiatan menggigit dan menjilatnya. Tangan kiri yang tadinya menganggur kini sudah meremas pelan pantat kenyal kesukaannya.

Merasa terganggu, Donghyuck membanting kecil teflonnya. Mematikan kompor dan berbalik menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah bejatnya yang dia akui begitu tampan.

"Hyung, berhenti berbuat mesum, _okay_? Atau aku akan mengabaikanmu seharian ini, di hari liburmu yang berharga, dengan berkencan dengan siapapun itu jika kau tak berhenti." Donghyuck berbalik, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. "Ah! Mungkin Jaehyun-hyung atau Yukhei-hyung akan dengan senang hati menemaniku belanja hari ini. Atau mungkin aku juga bisa menghabiskan malam dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Mark hanya terkekeh mendengar godaan kekasihnya. Sekalipun dia tahu bocah dengan nama pena Haechan itu terkadang jalan dengan banyak pria lain dan bersikap genit pada mereka, dia takkan pernah menghabiskan malamnya selain di rumah, _maksimal dia hanya akan menginap di rumah Jaemin_.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bersyukur karena tak ada sprai kotor dan baju berserakan dengan bau sperma lagi selama hari libur ini." Mark masih tersenyum geli. Mencoba menyerah dan meraih cangkir kopinya. Menyesap cairan hitam yang menjadi adiksinya sejak bangku perkuliahan, _selain adiksi terhadap kekasihnya yang masuk ke dunia perkuliahan saat dirinya berada di tahun akhir dan harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir berinisial S._

Suara kompor yang dimatikan terdengar kembali diikuti dentingan piring dan gesekan besi pisau dan garpu serta langkah kaki yang mendekati meja makan. Meletakkan satu porsi dengan tuangan madu di atasnya ke hadapan Mark dan meletakkan porsi lain dengan selai strawberry untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baguslah, jadi pantatku bisa beristirahat tanpa perlu kesusahan untuk berjalan karena hormon remaja telatmu yang menggebu-gebu itu." Donghyuck sudah melepaskan apronnya, siap untuk duduk dan menyantap sarapan paginya karena yang dia ingat hari itu dia ingin menata sedikit halaman rumah mereka.

Mark mengiris pancakenya dan memakannya perlahan. Sudut bibirnya belum berhenti mengulum senyum terutama melihat kekasihnya dengan gaya sok tenangnya. "Hanya mengingatkan tentang siapa yang menelponku dan memintaku membimbingnya untuk masturbasi saat aku ada perjalanan bisnis selama satu minggu. Dan bagaimana caramu meminta ?" Alis Mark naik menggoda Donghyuck, begitu terhibur saat kekasihnya menatap galak karena mengingatkannya pada kejadian memalukan itu.

Mark menelan suapan keduanya dengan sempurna. Menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh! Sepertinya kau berkata _Hyung...A-aku merindukan benda panjang berurat itu menusuk prostatku."_ Suaranya dibuat kecil sedikit melengking dengan sentuhan desahan disana, menirukan kekasihnya yang sepertinya begitu rindu untuk dia jamah.

Mark yang tertawa renyah sebelum tiba-tiba terdiam saat sang kekasih sudah memutari meja dan membawa garpu di tangannya. Mark sempat menelan ludahnya dengan tergesa sebelum bibir tipisnya ditawan bibir penuh milik Donghyuck. Badannya yang tadi menghadap ke meja sekarang sudah berputar 90 derajat ke arah kiri dan menahan sebuah beban yang diberikan bocah itu ke pangkuannya.

Kaos putih yang sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh Mark sudah diremas dan tak berbentuk. Begitu pula rambut Donghyuck yang tersisir rapi kini harus kembali berantakan karena acara menarik tengkuk Donghyuck semakin intens.

Pangutan mereka terlepas saat Donghyuck memukul dadanya. Mark memperhatikan bagaimana bocah itu dengan rakus menghirup udara di sekitarnya seolah dia harus membayar untuk sekantung oksigen setelah ini.

Mark melirik sejenak sarapan mereka yang masih tersisa banyak sebelum mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ala koala dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Ku rasa pancake kita bisa menunggu – ," Mark menyeringai diikuti kecupan-kecupan kecil yang mampir di wajah Donghyuck. " – dan sepertinya kita akan punya banyak cucian kotor hari ini, Sayang."

 _Dan sepertinya halaman rumah mereka takkan pernah tertata karena kegiatan keduanya akan berulang setiap Mark mendapatkan hari liburnya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Apa iniiiiiii TwT_

 _Gegara ide dari lagu mas Liam yang menggiang terus di kepala saya dan membuat saya lebih memilih mengerjakan fic nista ini daripada lesson plan yang sudah dua minggu saya anggurkan serta satu jam lagi harus diserahkan ke dosen. Bhai. Markhyuck lebih indah. Uke tengil lacur unyu matre barbar lebih menarik._

 _/lambailambaibannerMarkhyuck_


End file.
